Skyfire: A Demon Without Fear
by dark-revolution2047
Summary: This is the story which i am working on now, which is the preview of what will happen in Fighters' Destiny: Mark of the Millennium...so evrybody, enjoy it...R & R plz!
1. Characters List

**The Nightstalker Chronicles: Volume One**

**Skyfire: A Demon Without Fear (Uncensored Version)**

**Author(s): **_**Anthony A. Meriweather, Jr. & Brittany Foerster**_

Cast of Characters Name: Angel Morimoto/Skyfire Race: Human/Demon/Vampire Gender: Female 

**Age: 27 years old**

**Birthdate: July 9****th****, 2020 A. D.**

**Chinese Zodiac Sign: Rat**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Height: 5', 7"**

**Weight: 175 lbs.**

**Hair Style: a) Straight b) Curly**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Swamp Green**

**Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Scar (Chin), Tattoo (Lower Back and Shoulder)**

**Most Valuable Ability: Chaos Magics**

**Hobby/Hobbies: Dancing, Breaking Necks (When I'm really pissed off!!!!)**

**# Of Family Members: Two Brothers**

**Favorite Food: Soul Food**

**Most Prized Possession: Mother's Necklace**

Other Information 

**Alternate Versions: None**

**Cloth Changes: Skyfire/Angel Morimoto**

**- All Dark Clothes**

**Appearances: Fighters' Destiny II: Rekindled (coming soon)**

Name: Jon Echinda Race: Human/Demon Gender: Male 

**Age: 22 years old**

**Birthdate: March 29****th****, 2025 A. D.**

**Blood Type: O**

**Height: 6', 7"**

**Weight: 250 lbs.**

**Hair Style: Long (shoulder length)**

**Hair Color: Midnight Black**

**Eye Color: Olive Green**

**Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Tattoo (Lower Back)**

**Most Valuable Ability: Telekinesis/Chaos Magics**

**Hobby/Hobbies: Martial Arts**

**Favorite Food: Sushi, Soul Food**

**Most Prized Possession: A Girl's Necklace**

**# Of Family Members: One Bother**

Other Information 

**Alternate Versions: None**

**Fun Fact: N/A**

**Cloth Changes: None**

**Appearances: None**

Name: Jessica Katherine Bell/Dazzler Race: Human/Vampire/Semi-Demon Gender: Female 

**Age: 24 years old**

**Birthdate: December 31****st****, 2023 A. D.**

**Chinese Zodiac Sign: Rabbit**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Height: 5', 7"**

**Weight: 145 lbs.**

**Hair Style: Long (shoulder length)**

**Hair Color: Blood Red**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Tattoo (Lower Back)**

**Most Valuable Ability: Telekinesis/Chaos Magics**

**Hobby/Hobbies: Playing Video Games, Street Racing**

**Favorite Food: Pizza**

**Most Prized Possession: Kyosuke's Pendant**

Other Information 

**Alternate Versions: '99 Dazzler, Dazzler 2000, and '01 Dazzler**

**Fun Fact: Party Starter**

**Cloth Changes: J. Katherine Bell/Dazzler**

**Pink Dress Suit w/ pink sunglasses**

**Black & Pink Sweat suit w/ two colored gloves (Black & Pink)**

**Pink & Black Elastic Shirt, Pink Pants w/ Pink Sunglasses and Black Boots**

**Appearances: Fighters' Destiny Series**

** Chrono Stalkers: Apocalypse**

** Chrono Stalkers: The Last Fantasy**

Name: Chamellia Chichona Gonzalez/Shadow Star Race: Hybrid (Human/Vampire) Gender: Female 

**Age: 20 years old**

**Birthdate: January 1****st****, 2027 A. D.**

**Blood Type: B**

**Height: 5', 5"**

**Weight: 135 lbs.**

**Hair Style: Long (shoulder length)**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Light Brown**

**Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Tattoo (Neck), Scar (Back)**

**Most Valuable Ability: Mystic Arts**

**Hobby/Hobbies: DJ – Club Fantasia**

**Favorite Food: N/A**

**Most Prized Possession: N/A**

Other Information 

**Alternate Versions: Chamellia 2000**

**Fun Fact: N/A**

**Cloth Changes: C. Chichona Gonzalez/Shadow Star**

**Black Sleeveless Leather Shirt w/ Two Leather Gloves and Black Leather Pants**

**Blue Short Sleeve Leather Shirt w/ Black Leather Skirt and Leather Boots**

**Appearances: Chrono Stalkers: Apocalypse**

** Chrono Stalkers: The Last Fantasy**

Name: Tashiaramaki "Tashia" Austoraba Race: Human Gender: Female 

**Age: 21 years old**

**Birthdate: February 1****st****, 2026 A. D.**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Height: 5', 9"**

**Weight: 140 lbs.**

**Hair Style: Med. Long**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Marks/Scars/Tattoos: None**

**Most Valuable Ability: Mystic Arts**

**Hobby/Hobbies: **

**Favorite Food: Pizza**

**Most Prized Possession: Hunter's Knife**

Other Information 

**Alternate Versions: None**

**Fun Fact: Kickboxing**

**Cloth Changes: Tashiaramaki Austoraba**

**Blue Elastic Top w/ Dark Blue Pants, D. Blue Sleeveless Vest**

**Black Elastic Top w/ Black Stretch Pants, Black Dungaree Jacket**

**Appearances: Chrono Stalkers: The Last Fantasy**


	2. Chapter One: Once Living, Now an Unknown

Chapter One Once Living, Now An Unknown 

_My name is not important at this time, but what happened to me will haunt me for the rest of my days and life. So please listen to my story…it just may be my last chance. _

_Not too long ago, my family and I were having a common family get-together. Then late at night out of nowhere, I really didn't see the person that well, a person that I really don't know that well snuck in the house and without me knowing, who he bit me and I was knocked out afterwards not knowing what happened. _

_The next five days I woke up in the hospital not knowing what happened to my family or me. I was been told then that these bite marks on my neck were unlike they've never seen before. I've also found out later that night my family was pronounced dead at the scene. I broke down crying when the police officer told me. It was then that I knew that whoever did this to me, took my life away from me and I want it back by any means necessary. _

_When I left the hospital, I went back to the house see what was left. I walked slowly and just looking at it brings back memories… good memories. When I first stepped in the house, the only thing that I saw when I got in the house is blood, glass and furniture everywhere. _

_I was in shock of what has happened to the place. I went through all of the debris and when I got to my parent's room, I had found nothing but my mother's medallion on the floor. I looked at it when I picked it up and all that I thought about was how precious it was to her. It was hard to believe that my family is gone, for what reason I don't know. _

_I was packing my bag up with all of the stuff that I found and I was about to leave out of the door. When was going out the door, I felt something in my stomach, sharp pains and it was getting worse. _

_I fell to the ground and it was getting worse by the second. I felt like I was going to die inside. Suddenly, I felt two things sticking out of my mouth. Then all the sudden the pain stopped just like that. I was breathing really hard and I had my hand over my mouth and I felt something sharp between my teeth. _

_I ran to the mirror I looked at my teeth and noticed that I had fangs. At this point it was obvious that I had turned into a vampire and I knew it was most definitely from him. I could believe what happen to me…it horrible what happen to me. I put my head down just for a second. At the corner of my eye I saw something shining under the couch. I was walking slowing to the couch._

_Then I moved the couch, looked under it and found a silver dagger in a shape of a dragon. Its eyes were two different colors, one with a black diamond and the other sapphire. I will mean it the dragger was beautiful. But this dagger means something or whatever it is, it might mean something to him. And without a doubt, he wanted it back I could tell. _

_This means that he'll be coming after me, exactly what I'm hoping he would do. Vengeance will be mine for what has happened. _

_Now the only person that I will go to is my father's best friend and my master. He will he help me with my journey. His name was Master Gouken. He brought me in when no one else wanted to and let me train in his dojo._

_And for as long as I was there, I only have one thing on my mind and that is to find the person who did this…the one person that I want to kill with my own hands._


End file.
